Because You're with Me
by mistdevil
Summary: Ch.1: A typical day at the bar for Gojyo... Gee my summaries are all so descriptive


**Because You're with Me**

Chapter One

--

"Straight flush."

Momentary silence.

"How did you do that Gojyo? That was your ninth straight win!"

"Gojyo-saaaannnn!" An unusually high-pitched squee from reached Gojyo's ears, and he saw an attractive woman with a red dress approach him. How nice. Her dress compliments my eyes and hair. But what was her name? Randy? Amanda? No, it began with a "W." Before he could figure out her name, she proceeded to wrap her not-so-modestly-covered legs around him.

"Hello, missy." He replied. That reply basically triggered something in that woman, and she began to caress Gojyo's leg and landed a surprise, sloppy wet kiss on his lips. Oh shit. He just replied. What else could he do? Smile at her and get raped?

"I haven't seen you in forever! Did you pick up another woman? Hmph, and I thought I was your number ONE." Even while the lady said this, her fingers twirled around Gojyo's wine red hair and her left hand slowly crawled up his legs…the hand almost reached its target when-

"Hey now," Gojyo said, suddenly standing up. He accidentally knocked that wh- I mean, woman, over. Whoops. "Sorry, hun. I'm not in the mood, and I'm busy tonight. Tired from a hard day's work, if you can understand." He reached a hand to help her up, but she just stared back at his crimson eyes.

"No, I don't understand! Why are you so damn cold now!" The woman whined. She brushed his hand away and quickly scrambled up to face him, her big shiny long blond hair sweeping across the bar's floor. Her awkward position on the floor clearly revealed the flowery lingerie on her, and any straight man would gawk. Of course, Gojyo was straight. Of course, he gawked, but he didn't take any action. In earlier times, he would have jumped her like he hadn't been laid in a month. Tonight, however, he backed away.

"Aw, missy, I'd love to, but I told you already. I'm busy tonight." He was going to go back and tell Hakkai how he'd missed a great time just because he _had_ to go back for dinner. Yep. That was it. Hakkai's cooking or a night with a beautiful woman who claimed to know him? He'd have to go with Hakkai's cooking, damn that bastard for his good food.

"You…you!" She pointed. He stared, and resisted the urge not to point back. "You DO have another woman! Why can't we all share you?" Murmurs of "Yeah! Why not!" rang across the room. An overdramatic sob came to her throat. "Gojyo, you never come here

anymore…I miss you. I NEED you," her watery orbs pinned through Gojyo.

Please, woman, use some original pick-up lines next time, he begged her silently. Now, she was just getting on his nerves, whereas before when she started seducing him…she was still annoying. Was it last week that she used the same old words to that oji-san barkeeper?

His question was answered when the middle-aged barkeeper's eyes went ablaze and he shouted, "Wendy!" Oh, so that's what her name is. The barkeeper went on, "I always knew you were always a player, but I can't stand you using the same lines to seduce _that red-haired man_. Don't you know, I'm BETTER than him. Come back to me, baby, and I'll show you what a real man feels like, and I bet he even has a red _thing_ down there!"

A _red thing_! That bastard doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, mister, who the hell do you think you're talking about--"

However, before he could finish his sentence, Wendy grabbed the barkeeper and started arguing back.

This time, Gojyo sighed outwardly. Things had never changed in this town, the years he'd been here. Consistency used to be a bother; the same routine everyday was easy enough to make him sick of it all. The same girls, the same bar, the same card hands (with a few alterations to win). It was as if he was molded into the lifestyle of an ordinary human, and he should've been glad for that. And he was, now, he was.

"Ah, well, I've gotten enough money for food for two this evening." He picked up his brown leather coat- even though the summer weather hardly called for a coat of any kind, and promptly headed outside.

-TBC

---

No comment. OO; Actually, it's been a while since I've written any fanfiction. Two…three years? Ah well, it's spring break, I'm bored, so why not? New fandom! I wanted to explore Gojyo and Hakkai's relationship…Unfortunately, Hakkai wasn't in this chapter. But it's only chapter one! Yes, I fully intend this story to be an ongoing thing, but sometimes, my good intentions are never carried out (with reference to all of my stories).

I was going for the angst/humor genre, but it can be said that the humor is so sad that it makes people cry. Ha…ha…I know. Also, I want to write Gojyo/Hakkai smut for the next chapter. Is that ever going to happen? ;;


End file.
